Last Words
by SilenaChase
Summary: Gash. I just loved Annie Cresta and I wanted to write something based on her, I don't think she gets enough love. I don't believe I will post any further chapters. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.


The wind is blowing. The sky is gray. Like always. His last words were: "I'll be back before you know it." She was crying, grasping onto him, begging him not to leave her again. He took her face in his hands and promised that he'd be back soon. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then he had left along with Katniss and the other tributes. She waited for him. Nearly everyone came back, or at least that's what it felt like to the young woman waiting. Finnick never did.

Annie runs a hand through her dark curls, the wind blowing her hair, out of her face while she glances out at the sea. Weeks have passed since she returned to her home in District 4. It was supposed to be theirs. They were supposed to share it. Just the three of them. Annie sighs before starting to head back up to her home in what was previously known as the Victor's Village. The sand under her feet tickles for every step as the grains get stuck between her toes.

After the rebellion then all the citizens in District 4 had fought about the beautiful houses in the Victor's Village. Everyone wanted to live in the perfect home though. No one had fought about Annie's house though. They all knew she deserved it after all she had lost during the war.

As she walks up to her house, she sees people turning around and giving her pitiful looks. Children playing and everything seems to be perfect, but around the brunette then everything was just a cloud of gray. She walked up the steps and walked inside before closing the door behind her. The house is large, way too big for one person. Luckily she won't be alone for much longer. Annie's gaze falls to her tummy. It's growing bigger, but not many people have noticed, no one except the few people she's told. The beautiful girl walks to the window before glancing out at the happy setting. At least he didn't die for nothing. He would have been so proud of what they had accomplished. Tears fill her eyes as she reminds herself that he won't see it. Finnick is gone, and he's not coming back.

Annie swallows hard then shuts the curtains, before walking into her bedroom. There's a big window there with a view over the beach. Finnick and she would spend hours watching the sunset there together, especially when she had her moments. She glances over at her collection of diaries standing on a bookshelf that he had set up for her. When Annie first returned from the games then Finnick had insisted on her writing down her inner thoughts and feelings to help her back to normal. Over the years then it had grown into quite a collection. She realizes she hasn't written anything for weeks now so she quickly lifts up the beige diary from the night table then starts flipping through the pages until she finds a blank one. The girl takes a deep breath before glancing down at the blank page. Where should she start? It doesn't really matter, -everything will just lead back to Finnick anyways. Annie starts writing his name across the top of the page, but then stops and rips the page out of her book before curling it up in her hand then throwing it on the floor. And so she goes on, while debating whether she should start with "Finnick," or just his nickname, "Finn."

Annie picks up her pen for the 5th time before placing it back on the table. Writing a letter had seemed like a good idea at first, but now she was having certain doubts. In front of her lays balls of paper that she ripped out of her diary then threw on the floor as she wrote a mistake or debated her next words. Finnick deserved nothing less than perfection. As she was about to give up hope of writing anything at all then her heart, her hopes and thoughts started spilling out on the page before her.

"Dear Finn,

I have so much to tell you, but I don't know how to put words to my thoughts. I wish you were here, you could always tell exactly what I was thinking by just looking at me.

I keep replaying the day you left. Wondering if I could have somehow persuaded you to stay, - perhaps if you had had knowledge of the baby. Ah, yes the baby. I think it's a boy. It will be so nice to have a little you running around the house, it gets so lonely in this big house all by myself. I haven't told many people about the baby though, I know everyone considers me insane and I fear they would judge me as an unfit mother. I told Katniss though. Katniss and Peeta. They both offered me to move in the new village they're building in District 12 so they could help me out. I'll take the train there in a few hours. I can't stay here. There are too many memories, too many painful reminders that you're gone and never coming back. I miss you Finnick." Annie's hand stopped the pen. Her hands were quivering. The tears that had threatened to spill were now making their way down her cheeks. She opened her lips and a loud and strangled sob escaped her lips before she quickly wiped away her tears then continued writing.

"I keep trying to stay strong, but I can't. I just need you to hold around me, but you're not here anymore. Sometimes I hear you calling out my name, but every time I turn around then no one is there. It's just me. I'm lost without you and I will never feel complete again.

The war is over. We won. And you were part of it all. I bet you would have been so proud if you saw the children here so happy. Everything is perfect. Except for me, I can't see anything for the future, nothing but misery and pain. I suppose it is selfish of me to admit that I wish you hadn't sacrificed yourself. I wish you were here, here with me," Annie finishes then drops the diary, letting it fall to the floor. Her shaking hands can't hold onto it anymore. It takes hours before the brunette manages to get herself of the bed. She rips the page out of the book then places it on the bed. A hope rises in Annie as she prays he'll one day come back somehow and find the note there. "I love you," she whispers out into the air. Maybe he's watching over her. A small smile appears on her lips as she leaves the room, closing the door behind her. She has to catch the train to District 12.


End file.
